A Coordinated Tag Team
by Khi DMX08
Summary: Have you ever thought what would happen if most of the people you knew from Gundam Seed were pro wrestlers.Wanna know?Check Out the story of Kira & Athrun's journey to climb the SmackDown! Tag Team ladder to be WAWE Tag Team Champions.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, but I do own the WAWE (even though WWE is copyrighted).**

**A/N: I'm back with another fic and it's about Gundam Seed characters Kira and Athrun. At first I was going to do something else but this was the only thing that came to mind. So enjoy and shout out to all my (probably) fans and favorite authors: Masako, JC-Zala, and Akatsuki-hime.**

**A "Coordinated" Tag Team**

**Chapter 1: A Beginning **

**With war between Naturals and Coordinators over, things were really rocky for the young pilots named Kira and Athrun. It had been a month and the aftermath of peril, heartbreak, joy pain, and suffering for those effected by the war. But for the pilots that month had been a month of trial, tribulation, and relationships. **

**Kira lost his friend Fllay and Tolle during the war. In all that, he found out that the person he saved in the beginning was his lost twin sister Cagalli Yula Athha. He also formed a relationship with Lacus Clyne. Athrun suffered injuries and lost his father and other friends. And in his search of love, he fell in love with Kira's sister, Cagalli.**

**It was sometime before the war ended that Kira went to Earth and went to WAWE Headquarters after receiving a message on the Archangel. The message said, " Kira Yamato, we at World Anime Wrestling Entertainment would like to speak to you about your "talents". Please see us as soon as possible. Founder and owner, Khi Gilkey". Kira responded to the message by going to WAWE and meeting Khi.**

**Khi met with Kira and followed him into his office. Kira was surprised at how a person younger that him could have such a business.**

"**So I finally meet the great Kira Yamato. So you're wondering why I called you here." Khi said**

"**Yeah well I wouldn't have come unless you wanted to kill me or turn me into some cold hearted killer." Replied Kira.**

"**No, no, no my friend nothing like that. I believe that your personality and fighting skills are what I need in my industry. So when I told you about the (with his fingers curling up and down) "talents" you possessed, I knew you were a perfect fit."**

**Kira had a sweat drop and puzzled face looking at Khi. He thought about what he said and what in the heck did mean by fit in. **

"**Uhh can you pleased tell me what you actually called me for?"**

"**Huh oh yeah well I called you down here so you can be a professional wrestler for my company. I mean you get paid, luxury hotels, fans around the world," **

**Kira just looked more puzzled as the list went on until he asked him to stop. Kira started to tell Khi he doesn't know about that about being a pro wrestler. **

"**I mean isn't the whole thing fake. I have seen it on TV and it looks pretty fake to me. No offense."**

"**Hehehe see my friend that's where you're wrong. You've probably seen the "other" program known as WWE, which is one of my partners, because WAWE is not scripted, well except the storyline of the person you feud with, but other than that…..WE'RE REAL AS THE PEOPLE YOU"VE KILLED."**

**With that statement Kira got extremely angry and grabbed Khi by the collar and yelled to him:**

"**Listen hear you sick son of a bitch, if say anything again about those people I won't hesitate to bring to an inch of your life. Do you know the pain and suffering I went through in the past year? Losing loved ones, friends and family are the hardest things to lose." **

**Kira let Khi go and stared to break down in tears. Khi got up and went to Kira to apologize. He told him that if he joined, he wouldn't be alone because he told him earlier this morning he signed Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus to the business. Kira looked at him with a surprised face.**

"**You signed Lacus! You signed my girlfriend to this place!"**

**He wasn't mad but overprotective since he knows his girlfriend can't wrestle.**

"**Ah but that's were you come in at Kira. I sign you and everything is okay. I mean you'll be with your sister, your best friend, and ya girl man. That's the whole family right there."**

**Khi went back to his desk and pulled 2 1 year contracts. One for the Monday Night RAW brand or the (back then) Thursday night SmackDown! Brand. He also told him that all his friends are all on the same brand but Khi told Kira to choose wisely about which brand to chose because he would be alone on the brand that he had no friends on if he chose wrong. Its was the Matrix all over again with the red pill and blue pill and Kira was Neo with Khi as Morpheus.**

**Kira took both contracts in his hand and looked at either RAW or SmackDown. He took one contract and gave it back to Khi and signed the other one in his hand.**

"**Kira, welcome to World Anime Wrestling Entertainment my friend."**

**He shook Kira's hand with a firm grip.**

"**My pleasure Mr. Gilkey."**

"**Uh call me Khi please. I hate to be called like I'm old."**

**Kira gave a smirk, "Alright…Khi."**

**For those who hate my work, send me a hateful review and to those who like my stuff give me some good feedback baby. Oh and to those who think that I'm a complete jackass for making WAWE tell me. And if you a hater, I've got 2 words for ya. In the great words of D-Generation X: SUCK IT!**


End file.
